


Rough Race

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kinda, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: I don't know what this is. Fiction obviously.I had feelings after this Portugal race and feel like some of the boys would probably enjoy this. Maybe? I don't know obviously.Be kind lovelies. <3
Kudos: 11





	Rough Race

This isn't about you. It's not about how in love you are. This isn't sweet. It doesn't happen often and you'll never admit it but you love when it does. It's rough and raw and hard. He knows you're there for him. Knows you can take it. You knew it was coming when he got out of the car. The way he walked from the pit lane to the hospitality. The way he closed his driver room door. His race was shit.

"Stand up." It's a command. 

You stand and he's on you in a second. His hands are rough as they push up your shirt. He just needs to feel your skin running his hands on up your sides and across your belly reaching up until he's cupping your breasts squeezing hard. His hands fall back down to your hips and he spins you around. He kisses every part of exposed skin from your neck to your mouth. It's wet and hot, opened mouth.

His hands are fumbling trying to undo your buttons and zipper. When he has it opened he shoves everything down in one swift movement. His fingers, usually delicate and kind, enter you roughly and he pumps them fast. You're already so wet and you feel him a smirk against your neck and he scrapes his teeth across it. 

"So ready for me. Take these off." He groans. 

You get out of your pants and he pulls down his suit just enough and pumps his cock a few times. He pushes you against the wall and grips your leg behind your knee pulling it up. He's in you hard and fast. There is no mercy as he works himself in you. He's staring into your eyes with lust and want and something else you won't go into just yet. 

It's so difficult to keep quiet. He's chasing his own release, because this is about him, but he's hitting the right spot on you every time. 

"Fuuuck." You let out a moan and you hear him swear.

Your grip on his biceps is going to leave marks. He's close and you can tell by the way his grip changes on your leg and hip. He falters twice and you feel his cum fill you. He pulls out and gently lets your leg down. He kisses your lips softly enjoying the feel and puts his forehead to yours just catching his breath and enjoying the moment. 

"I love you." He says and kisses you again. "Thank you." He nuzzles your neck. "It will be all about you tonight, love." 

You smile because you know it's true and you can't wait. "I love you too."


End file.
